Show you Something
by Cupcait97
Summary: The moon is entranced by none, keeping her chin high in order to compete against the sun. However when the Champion of the Moon makes an unlikely friend, will she become entrance by the sparkling light threatening to go out? Or will she nourish the star to it's full potential. Diana x Lux oneshot.


When the sun lays her head upon her pillow, the moon appears to play. She shines her silvery light over all of Runeterra, offering guidance, and comfort to all that look upon her beauty. At midnight, she shines perfectly over Mount Targon, opening her arms to reveal all the stars her cruel sister hid behind her false light.

It hadn't meant to happen. Somehow a cup of tea that was only meant as a way for the pair of women to warm up turned into subtle flirtations, and suave remarks. The Lunari had been chilly at first, but the small smiles Lux had given her, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, and gripped her mug like it was her anchor in life… It made her open up.

This was a new kind of light, not the harsh burn of the sun, nor the comfort of the moon. She was a twinkling star threatening to blink out of existence if her radiance didn't return.

"Can I show you something?" It was an innocent enough question at the time.

That's all Diana had asked, no form of context completely out of the blue during the time their conversation began to die. Lux didn't think anything of it, simply shooting a bright smile and saying "Yes of course."

That's how they ended up here at the base of Mount Targon, roughly around midnight. Diana had led Lux a long way, bringing the mage on a trek she had not prepared for.

It was worth every step.

An ancient olive tree loomed over a ledge of Mount Targon, its roots tangled deep within rock and soil. A river rushed beneath the risen tree, spewing itself over the edge of the cliff diving head first into oblivion. The area around the water was green, a sign of life on the rocky terrain. A small lake had formed at the base of the cliff, it's waters crystal clear perfectly reflecting the moon.

Armor still adorned Diana walks into the water, trudging her way to the center where her goddess shone brightly. She only tilted her head back, and stared up at the Moon the light falling around her seemingly caressing her.

Lux sat at the shore, watching the Lunari with curiosity. She embraced the sound of the waterfall splashing in a roar as it hit the ground bellow, allowing the noise to lull her softly.

A deep voice broke her trance, causing the small mage to jump slightly. "You are not going to join me?" The Lunari had turned toward the mage, casting her piercing eyes upon her smaller form. "Is that what you want me to do?" She asked quietly.

"… Is it what you want to do?" Was simply what she was met back with.

She takes a deep breath, allowing herself to drink in the scene in front of her. Diana's form bathed in moonlight, the lake around her, the tree singing sweet praises in the wind, and of course the Goddess looking down upon them. She hesitates only for a second, pushing herself to stand. She trudges through the water slowly, oddly it was surprisingly warm against the biting air.

Soon she stands just outside the circle of the moon, looking at Diana.

"Closer, Luxanna."

Two steps more and she was bathed perfectly in silvery light. Diana's eyes gave away nothing as she stares the little mage down. A large gloved hand comes up to pull the mage further into the center.

After that the roar of the water fall was the only thing to be heard. Diana's eyes moved once more to the moon, examining every inch she could. Soon Lux's eyes followed. She was overcome with warmth, a feeling one got as if their mother was looking upon them with pride.

A proud understanding eye was watching her from above, letting her know all was ok.

The light mage hadn't realized she began to cry, tears dripping down her slender cheeks into the water below, until a hand gently wiped them away. The Lunari stared at her, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" Came the deep tone, whispered softly as if trying to soothe the mage.

Lux couldn't find her words, simply wiping away a few more droplets before smiling. After a second of composing herself she manages to say "Because I have seen something so pure, I am not sure I can ever explain it to someone."

"You do not have to explain it to me, I understand." The hand had moved from her cheek, to idly holding the mages side. "I have seen it as well."

Comfortable, that's what this moment could be described as.

The hand begins to grip her side tighter as Diana moves her eyes to Lux's face.

"Can I show you something?" She asked for the second time this time, her face still stern.

"Sure, as long as you don't make me take another four-hour trek through the cold." Lux says with a small laugh, turning her eyes up to meet Diana's own. "No. There is no walking required for this."

Slowly the Lunari descends down, her face becoming level with Lux's. She searched Lux's face for any sign of resistance, or fear, her free hand coming up to grip her hip. Satisfied that the mage would not move away, she gently pushes her pale lips against the blonde mage's.


End file.
